Choices
by twilightluver518
Summary: After Alica and Bella rescue Edward from the Volturi, Bella realizes she to scared to get back in a relationship with him. she needs Jabob Black. Jake and Bella have 2 beautiful kids but will SOMEONE come in the middle of them? Read and REVIEW! :D
1. SURPRISE!

_*Beep Beep*_

I rolled over and slammed my alarm clock. I heard a chuckle and saw Jacob sitting in the chair looking at some car magazine.

"Shit! What time is it?" I asked while hopping out of bed.

"Don't worry, I already took him to school and I dropped Sofie off at daycare." He said smiling. I smiled and went to hug him. My son Jeremy, Who is 6, and my daughter Bailey, who is 2, are the best things that could of happened to me. It had been 7 since Edward left and when I went to save him from the volturi, I realized it was Jake who I needed.

_*Flashback*_

"_I thought you were dead, I mean Alice saw you jump and you didn't come back up. And then when I called that guy answered and said Charlie was arranging a funeral it scared me so much." I listened to Edward explain to me how scared he was. He leaned in to kiss me and when he did, when I felt his lips again I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if he left again and there was only one person who would always be there for me no matter what. That was Jacob Black. I loved him and I couldn't believe I didn't notice it before._

"_Edward, I'm sorry." I said as I pushed him away. He gave me a confused look._

"_For what?" he asked I thought through how I was going to tell him.\_

"_I wouldn't be able to handle it if you left me again_ _so I don't want to risk it, and I think it's better if you stay away from me. I'm sorry" I said meeting his gaze and realizing I had tears streaming down my face._

"_Bella, I swear to you I would never, ever leave you again. I can't bear the thought of it." He said with promising eyes. I wanted to believe him, but it couldn't._

"_Edward, it's not just that. I found someone else and he treats me right and he would never leave me and I think I love him." I said. He looked at me with sad eyes almost as if to ask if it was really true. I nodded._

"_Oh. Bella, I respect your decision but before you do this I want you to know that I love you and no matter what happens I'll always be there for you."_

_*End of Flashback*_

I haven't talked to him or seen him since that day, I've kept in touch with Alice through e-mails and sometimes she would call but that's it. When I came back I told Jacob how I felt, and he leaned in and kissed me and told me he would never leave me and he hasn't. About 2 months later I found out I was pregnant with Jeremy. Jacob and I then got married and 4 years later I got pregnant with Bailey.

"Bells, what are you thinking about?" Jacob asked interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing" He smiled back and leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. I expected him to pull away but he deepened the kiss and fell back on the bed, then the phone rang. I sighed and looked at the caller ID. It was Angela I sighed and answered

"Hello?"

"_Bella! Where the hell are you? Mrs. Hilton is angry!" _she yelled

"Tell her I'm taking the day off" I said smiling and hung up. I work in a little coffee shop in Port Angeles. I was gonna get yelled at later but I didn't care I needed a day off. I was making us some breakfast when the doorbell rang, Jake took over so I could get it. I ran to the door, tripping of course, when I opened it, I wasn't expecting to see Alice Cullen. My mouth dropped. This is going to be a loooong day.


	2. Alice?

"Alice?" I asked surprised. She smiled and hugged me.

"Hey!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I started asking her a million questions. She stopped me by putting her hand up.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to come visit my best friend?" she asked smiling.

"No, but it's just the last time I saw you, well you know." She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! Everything's great. Now, aren't you going to invite me in?" she said. I smiled and gestured for her to come on in.

"Hey babe who-" Jake cut himself off when he saw her. She smiled and waved as he just nodded and gave her a little grin. We sat talking for hours, it was soon time for me to pick the kids up. I told them I'd be home soon.

"By the way, don't kill each other" I said smiling. They laughed and went on talking.

OoOoOoOOoooOooOooo

When I got to my sons school he was already outside waiting for me. I got out of my car and he saw me and came running towards me with his arms open. I smiled and hugged him when he finally reached me.

"Hey baby, how was school?" I asked him while tousling his wavy dark brown hair. He screamed Jacob, his eyes, he had a light tan, and his dark brown hair pointing every which way. While Bailey was pale like me, had blue yes I have no clue where the blue came from but they were truly beautiful, she had light brown hair that reached her shoulders.

"School was fun." He answered me smiling. When I got him in the car and had him buckled in we headed off towards Baileys daycare. When we got inside she also came running up to me and tripped on the way, she's very clumsy like me, and held onto my legs. I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest. She was more like a little teddy bear while Jeremy couldn't stay still for more than 2 minutes. I got her knapsack and got both of them in the car and headed home.

Once we got home Jeremy got out of the car and went running in the house

"Daddy!" I heard him squeal. I smiled he's a daddies boy. I carried a sleeping Bailey in the house and laid her on the couch. Jacob came up to me and kissed me, I heard Jeremy make a puking sound. We laughed, I turned to see Alice looking adoringly at the sleeping Bailey.

"Bella! I thought you only had one kid not 2 and she's a girl!" She whispered loudly. I laughed

"Must've slipped my mind." I said. She rolled her eyes. Then I remembered Jasper.

"Hey, Alice where's Jasper?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh he's out hunting he said he'd rather not come." She pouted. Jacob pulled me away into the kitchen. He looked at me with his adoring puppy eyes. I looked at him suspiciously wondering what he wanted. He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss, then deepening it, he set me on the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands held my hips.

"A-hem" I heard Alice cough. I looked up into her disgusted eyes and laughed as I slid off the counter.

"You know maybe you two should get a room." She laughed. I smiled at her. She gasped and stared into space, I knew that look.

"Alice. ALICE! What do you see?" I begged her to tell me. It took one word to scare the shit out of me.

She looked at me with worried eyes. Jake rounded the corner just in time.

"Victoria." At that moment I felt myself start to fall and then everything turned black.


	3. Meeting again

I woke up in a white room. I sat up way to fast making my head spin.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream. I looked up and saw her staring at me

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, I had a vision and I told you that I saw Victoria and you kind of blanked out and you fell and hit your head." She said pointing to the gauze placed near my temple. I nodded not knowing what to say. I thought Victoria was gone. This can't be happening, not now!

"I'll be back I have to get Carlisle." She mumbled. I grabbed her hand

"Carlisle? I thought you were the only one in town." I exclaimed.

"They heard about your….accident and came at once." She said looking scared at how I would react.

"All of them?" I asked nervously. She nodded knowing I only meant Edward. I gasped and leaned back against the pillow. Just then Carlisle walked in the room.

"Ah, Bella. Your awake." He smiled. I just nodded. Oh shit! The kids

"ALICE! Where's Jake and the kids?" I asked worrying. She placed her hand on my shoulder

"Jacob's downstairs with them getting them something to eat." She said smiling at me.

"Does Jake know?" I asked. She nodded

"He saw Edward yesterday" she said with her eyes down. I groaned and realized Carlisle was still here I looked up at him.

"Bella, do you feel nauseated or dizzy?" He asked me with a warm smile. I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here and go see my babies.

"Well, your vitals look good and you say you don't feel bad. You're free to go." He smiled flashing his teeth.

"Thank God!" I nearly yelled. They both chuckled. Alice brought me some clothes. Of course I didn't like it very much. It was some dark jean shorts and a black and white striped halter top.

"Lovely." I muttered. As I walked out of the room I bumped into _him ._Edward Cullen. I looked up into his topaz eyes.

"Edward." I mumbled looking back down at the floor.

"Hi. I was just coming to see if you were ok, but I guess your good." he said looking me up and down. I nodded, he was about to say something else but then

"Mommy!" I heard Jeremy and Bailey squeal. I looked around Edward to see them running towards me. I bent down and let them run into my arms.

"Hey babies" I said kissing the tops of their heads smiling. Bailey clung to me with all her might. Jeremy gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting go.

"Mommy?" Edward asked.

"So ,you haven't heard yet?" I laughed. He just shook his head looking down.

"What are their names?" he asked me

"Ask them yourself." I said while playing with Baileys hair. He bent down in front of Jeremy and asked

"What's your name little man?" he asked him smiling.

"Jeremy Nicolas Black. Nice to meet you." He said smiling and put his hand out. Edward laughed and shook it. He came up to Bailey

"And what's your name princess?" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile at that name.

"Baiwey." She can't quite say her name yet. She turned away and rested her head on my shoulder with her 2 fingers in her mouth. He smiled

"Those are two beautiful kids you got there. Bailey is like a replica." He said smiling I thanked him and looked up and saw Jacob talking to Seth. I put Bailey down, he looked over and came running. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward make a face and look away. I got a tap on my shoulder I pulled away to turn around to find Emmett standing there he pulled me in for bone crushing hug and spun me around.

"Can't…breathe." I gasped. He laughed and set me down.

"Bella, Seth wants to take the kids for ice cream with him and Claire." I nodded gave them kisses and they were gone. Jacob gave me the keys to his rabbit and said he'd be home soon, he had _business_ to take care of. I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

When I got home, I had a weird feeling, but, me being stupid I walked in. I went to turn on the light, but it turned on by itself and that's when I knew I had to get out. I went turn but it was to late.

"Hello Isabella." Victoria sneered. _"JACOB! SAVE ME!" _i screamed inside my head.


	4. White room

I woke up in a white room. I sat up way to fast making my head spin.

"Bella!" I heard Alice scream. I looked up and saw her staring at me

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Well, I had a vision and I told you that I saw Victoria and you kind of blanked out and you fell and hit your head." She said pointing to the gauze placed near my temple. I nodded not knowing what to say. I thought Victoria was gone. This can't be happening, not now!

"I'll be back I have to get Carlisle." She mumbled. I grabbed her hand

"Carlisle? I thought you were the only one in town." I exclaimed.

"They heard about your….accident and came at once." She said looking scared at how I would react.

"All of them?" I asked nervously. She nodded knowing I only meant Edward. I gasped and leaned back against the pillow. Just then Carlisle walked in the room.

"Ah, Bella. Your awake." He smiled. I just nodded. Oh shit! The kids

"ALICE! Where's Jake and the kids?" I asked worrying. She placed her hand on my shoulder

"Jacob's downstairs with them getting them something to eat." She said smiling at me.

"Does Jake know?" I asked. She nodded

"He saw Edward yesterday" she said with her eyes down. I groaned and realized Carlisle was still here I looked up at him.

"Bella, do you feel nauseated or dizzy?" He asked me with a warm smile. I shook my head. I just wanted to get out of here and go see my babies.

"Well, your vitals look good and you say you don't feel bad. You're free to go." He smiled flashing his teeth.

"Thank God!" I nearly yelled. They both chuckled. Alice brought me some clothes. Of course I didn't like it very much. It was some dark jean shorts and a black and white striped halter top.

"Lovely." I muttered. As I walked out of the room I bumped into _him ._Edward Cullen. I looked up into his topaz eyes.

"Edward." I mumbled looking back down at the floor.

"Hi. I was just coming to see if you were ok, but I guess your good." he said looking me up and down. I nodded, he was about to say something else but then

"Mommy!" I heard Jeremy and Bailey squeal. I looked around Edward to see them running towards me. I bent down and let them run into my arms.

"Hey babies" I said kissing the tops of their heads smiling. Bailey clung to me with all her might. Jeremy gave me a kiss on the cheek before letting go.

"Mommy?" Edward asked.

"So ,you haven't heard yet?" I laughed. He just shook his head looking down.

"What are their names?" he asked me

"Ask them yourself." I said while playing with Baileys hair. He bent down in front of Jeremy and asked

"What's your name little man?" he asked him smiling.

"Jeremy Nicolas Black. Nice to meet you." He said smiling and put his hand out. Edward laughed and shook it. He came up to Bailey

"And what's your name princess?" he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile at that name.

"Baiwey." She can't quite say her name yet. She turned away and rested her head on my shoulder with her 2 fingers in her mouth. He smiled

"Those are two beautiful kids you got there. Bailey is like a replica." He said smiling I thanked him and looked up and saw Jacob talking to Seth. I put Bailey down, he looked over and came running. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward make a face and look away. I got a tap on my shoulder I pulled away to turn around to find Emmett standing there he pulled me in for bone crushing hug and spun me around.

"Can't…breathe." I gasped. He laughed and set me down.

"Bella, Seth wants to take the kids for ice cream with him and Claire." I nodded gave them kisses and they were gone. Jacob gave me the keys to his rabbit and said he'd be home soon, he had _business_ to take care of. I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

When I got home, I had a weird feeling, but, me being stupid I walked in. I went to turn on the light, but it turned on by itself and that's when I knew I had to get out. I went turn but it was to late.

"Hello Isabella." Victoria sneered. _"JACOB! SAVE ME!" _i screamed inside my head.


	5. Crap

_Previously:_

"_Hello Isabella" Victoria sneered, "JACOB! SAVE ME!" I screamed in my head._

Chapter 4:

Victoria glared at me.

"W-what do you want?" I stuttered.

"I think you know." She smiled. I was about to pee in my pants, I was so scared. She turned away long enough for me to get my phone out of my pocket and speed dial Jakes number I was about to say something but then-

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She sneered running at me at vampire speed. I shook my head but it was to late, everything went black.

**Jacob P.O.V-**

"Jake come on please let us-" Leah was cut off by phone ringing. Saved by the phone. Bella. I grinned

"Hello?" I answered smiling.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I heard someone yell. Then I heard Bella start to say something and then she got cut off. _The phone went silent. My eyes widened in fear. Oh shit!

"Sam! Everyone! I need your help." I screamed. I didn't know it but Alice and Edward were here so of course they heard.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Everyone crowded around me.

"It's Bella. I got a call and I answered and then I heard a girl ask her what she was doing then the line cut off." I said hastily. Edward looked like he was about to explode. Why would he care? It doesn't matter. We all rushed to his Volvo since that's the only car that could fit all of us. When we got there I was going to rip her to shreds.

**Bella P.O.V-**

I woke up taped to a chair. Well isn't this great? I tried to open my eyes but one was swollen shut.

"about time you woke up" I heard say. I would've rolled my eyes but considering the circumstances. I was able to see her raise her arm up, I closed my eye waiting for the hit but it never came. I felt someone taking the tape off me. I then found myself in cold arms. Edward. I was set somewhere, I think it was a car.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" He asked obviously worried.

"Yes, now where's Jake? I called him not you." I said a bit coldly.

"He's taking care of her and told me to get you to your house." He muttered and I knew I hurt him.

"Sorry. Can we go now?" I asked. He nodded and buckled me in. I would normally slap him but I was to tired. We got to the house within minutes, I saw a police cruiser sitting in the driveway. I looked up and saw my mom and dad, and of course Phil, standing on the porch talking. When I got out of the car my mom was the first to see me. she came running towards me and pulled me into a hug. My dad and Phil did the same.

"What are you doing here?" I asked all of them. My dad smiled at me

"Well, I heard about your accident, so I came here immediately." He smiled. I smiled back, then looked at my mom with raised eyebrows.

"Well Bella, Phil and I have some news. I'm pregnant!" she said excitedly. My jaw dropped

"Is that even possible? I mean your…..old" I replied. I got a smack in the arm for that one. It had been about an hour when Jake came bursting through the door soaking wet.

"Jake?" I asked. He looked angry "What's wrong?" I asked going over him. He pulled me into the corner

"She got away." He replied upset. I looked in the eyes and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling close. I threw mine around his neck. Things just aren't working out for me, are they?


	6. Why me?

**REVIEW!**

I woke up in Jacobs arms the next morning. I slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Jake up, I stumbled but steadied myself as I walked into the living room. I saw my mom playing with the kids. I smiled and took a seat in the chair that my parents had gotten us for a wedding present.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." She smiled at me. I looked at her confused and then turned to see that it was past 3:00. Oops. Maybe I should go wake Jake up, I got up and walked to our room. I shook him lightly then a little harder and then as hard as I could. He just wouldn't budge. I sighed and stood on the bed and jumped on him.

"Oomph!" he yelled I laughed as I rolled onto the floor. He looked down at me laughing.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked

"Yes! You wouldn't wake up!" I laughed. He smiled and got out of bed his hair tousled. He picked me up easily and kissed me passionately. He had his arms wound around my waist and mine around his neck crushing ourselves together.

"Ewwww." I heard and looked over to see Jeremy standing in the door way with a disgusted look on his face. I laughed and motioned for him to come over here. He came running and Jake scooped him up easily.

"Hey buddy" he smiled and Jeremy smiled at him

"Hi daddy." I smiled at how close they were. Then Bailey walked in with my mom behind her. Bailey came up to me. I looked down at her and smiled picking her up. She automatically rested her head on my shoulder. I looked at my mom to see her staring at us adoringly. I smiled at her and she smiled back, she walked over to me and gave me a small hug trying not to squish Bailey. There was a knock on the door. I walked over with Bailey still in my arms and opened it to see Edward.

"Edward, what do you want?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to you." He said as my mom came around the corner.

"Edward Cullen? What is he doing here?" She asked me with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know mom" I replied handing Bailey over to her. She got the point and walked out of the room muttering something under her breath.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. I REALLY didn't want him here. Especially when Jake's here.

"I just wanted to talk to you about….when I left you." He said looking at the ground. I looked at him

"What? Why would you want to talk about that?" I asked nervously, I was still a little sensitive when it came to this subject.

"Because I want to know what happened after I left. I want to know how you lived if you were ok. Everything." He answered looking me in the eyes. I looked down.

"No, I wasn't ok. You left me in the woods wondering for hours, until I finally fell and Sam saved me. I was depressed for months; I barely ate or talked to anyone. Then one night I went with Jessica Stanely to the movies and saw these guys on motorcycles, I thought I recognized one of them so I walked up to him. I realized I didn't know who he was but then I went riding with him. Blah Blah Blah. The next day I saw a friend and he was selling these bikes so I got them and took them to Jake. He fixed them and we went riding and the rest doesn't matter all you need to know is that I wasn't ok but I'm more than happy now." I said, now out of breath. He looked a bit hurt but I didn't care, I mean he asked. I closed the door with dears daring to pour out of my eyes. I wiped away the tears and went back to the living room and sat down while the kids and Jake were outside. I was watching Quantum Leap when Jake came and wrapped his arms around my waist, I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I felt him kiss the side of my head, then my shoulder.

"Hey Bells, what did the bloodsucker want?" he asked coldly. I smiled, so he did hear.

"He wanted to see how I was when he left, basically how I coped." I replied. He laughed

"Why?" I shrugged my shoulders honestly not knowing. My dad walked in

"Hey kids, what you guys watching?" he asked with a huge smile upon his face.

"Quantum Leap." I answered. He had been so happy when me and Jake got together. There was another knock on the door that made me jump. I went to answer it and this time Jake followed. I opened it and nearly screamed.

"Hi, Bella." She smiled. Jake pulled me behind him. Why now? Why did she have to come now? My kids are here, my parents.

"Victoria."


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria glared at me, while Jake was hiding me behind him growling. I saw that behind Victoria, Sam, Jared, and Paul were in wolf forms trying to get behind her without her hearing but of course I knew that wouldn't work.

"So Bella, I know you have family here so I'm giving you an option. You die or they do." She sneered. Jake growled louder.

"Me." I said without thinking cause I knew I'd rather die than my family.

"No!" Jake yelled. I looked down at my stomach knowing I should tell him now before it was to late.

"Jake, I need to tell you something before anything happens." I said not caring that Victoria was right in front of us. He looked at me with confused eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I said softly. His eyes softened, and looked at Victoria.

"Listen bloodsucker, my wife is pregnant and I don't want her getting hurt, let alone a tiny innocent baby that doesn't deserve to be killed. Neither of them do. Please don't." He said and I could tell he was trying to hold in tears. I touched his arm comforting him.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, I am a sucker for babies, no pun intended, so I'll be watching you Bella Swan." She sneered and ran off into the woods. I looked after her surprised she let me go. Jake pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

**6 MONTHS LATER:**

I sat up fast to a sharp pain in my abdomen. I gasped in pain. I shook Jacob.

"Jake, wake up its time." I screamed out in pain. He shot up in surprise. He looked at me and screeched

"Jacob! If you don't get me to a damn hospital I swear to god, I'll cut off your man parts!" I screamed. He looked at me shocked. He scooped me up and got me out to the car and ran back in to get the kids. He came back with Bailey in one arm and Jeremy in the other, got them in their seats and sped off to the hospital.

**JACOB'S P.O.V:**

Oh god I've done this twice and I'm still freaking out. It had been 3 hours since Bella went into delivery room. I saw doctor Cullen walk out. I stood up automatically.

"Jacob. Come with me." He smiled. I walked after him into a hospital room and saw Bella holding a baby with a pink blanket. She smiled when she saw me and the kids walk in. Jeremy ran right up to her

"Mommy! Mommy! What's her name?" He squealed. She smiled down at him.

"Kaylie Elizabeth." You want to hold her, but you'll have to sit down." She asked him. He smiled hugely and nodded. Bella looked at me and nodded for me to come over. I walked over and took Kaylie from her and looked at her, she had a cute little button nose, big brown eyes, cute little pink lips smiling up at me, and thin light brown hair.

"Daddy, can I hold her?" Jeremy asked, I forgot I was supposed to give her to him. I handed her to his waiting arms unwillingly. He smiled down at her adoringly.

"Awww how cute." I then smelled a leech. I spun around to see the redhead standing there. I glared and started to shake.

"Jake, it's time. I made a deal, I have the baby and then she gets what she wants." She mumbled. I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry in front of the kids who don't understand that they may not see their mom again. I'm not going to let that happen though, I cant let little Kaylie grow up without her mom, Bailey is attached to Bella so she would be devastated, Jeremy has always been close to her and would terribly upset if he lost her, and as for me I was in love with her she's the only one I would ever love and I'm gonna kill this bitch before he touched my Bella. I knew I would regret this, but it's time to ask for help.

I have to ask the Cullens to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Edwards P.O.V:**

I was sitting in the living room with Rose and Emmett when the phone rang, that's weird no one ever calls the house phone. Esme had already gotten it so we stayed where we were. She motioned for us to come so we did as she put it on speaker

"Ok, now what's going on?" she asked.

"It's the redhead leech, Victoria. She's after Bella. She threatened her when she had just gotten pregnant but now that she had the baby she wants the deal that Bella made with her and I can't let that happen." Jacob said between tears.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what deal?" I asked upset that Bella would make a deal with her.

"She told her that as soon as she had the baby, she would do whatever she wanted her to." He mumbled. I growled at that.

"Look, where are you right now?" I asked.

"The hospital, she just had the baby." He replied.

"We'll be there." I replied about to hang up when Alice said

"Wait! What was it? And what's its name?" she squealed. I rolled my eyes, she would think about that in this situation.

"It's a girl, and her name is Kaylie Elizabeth." He laughed softly at her enthusiasm. We hung up and made our way to the hospital.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Bella's P.O.V:**

I was packing up my things. With both kids on my heels asking who the redhead was. Jake was sitting in the chair with Kaylie in his arms. He had dressed her in a little pink feet pajamas with a teddy bear on the front. I walked out the hospital room, and as I did that I ran straight into Esme.

"Bella!" She basically yelled bringing me into a hug. I hugged her back not realizing how much I missed her.

"Esme, What are you doing here?" I asked smiling. She smiled back

"Just seeing you, I hear you had the baby. Where is she?" She asked.

"Hold on, I'll just go get her." I replied. She nodded back and waited. I walked into the room and got her from Jake who was very reluctant to let her go. I walked back out with her in my arms. Esme looked at her adoringly.

"Oh, Bella! She's absolutely gorgeous." She smiled.

"You want to hold her?" I offered. She smiled and nodded. I handed my baby girl over to her smiling. She cradled her to her chest.

"BELLA!" Alice squealed while tackling me to the ground.

"Hey Alice!" I laughed. She smiled from ear to ear and helped me up and hugged me.

"AW! Look at the baby's cute little nose!" She squealed.

"Alice, your gonna wake the cute little baby up!" I laughed again. As I was laughing I was scooped up from behind into big arms. Emmett. When I could, I turned to hug him back.

"I'm just getting so many hugs today." I smiled. They all laughed, I saw that Alice had taken Kaylie from Esme and now her and Rosalie were fighting over who could hold her.

"Okay, I'm gonna take her back if you don't stop arguing. Alice give her to Rosalie for a bit." I smiled when she pouted while handing her over. Rosalie looked down at Kaylie who had apparently woken up. I saw Edward walk up with Jasper right behind him, I waved. He just smiled back while Jasper waved.

"Ok Bella, I think I'm gonna steal all three of your kids." Rosalie smiled. I smiled back when I realized Jeremy and Bailey were now standing behind me. What I didn't understand was why Rosalie was being so nice.

"Edward! Come look at this little girl! She's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Alice squealed looking into Kaylies big brown eyes. Edward walked over and automatically smiled when he saw her, Jasper did the exact thing.

"Bella, can we have her? Pleeeeease?!" Alice squealed. I laughed and shook my head

"No, that's my cute baby." I replied smiling. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. Jake walked out and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled as the kids gave disgusted looks…as usual. Edward looked away and the other Cullens just watched Kaylie.

"Ok guys, about this Victoria situation. What can we do?" Jake asked. I pulled myself away from him.

"You told them? Why?" I asked him. He tried looking innocent even though he knew it didn't work with me.

"Because the kids can't grow up without their mom and I can't live without you." He said holding tears in. I looked down

"Fine. You guys have a plan?" I asked still a little upset. They all shook their heads frowning at the fact that they didn't.

"Bella, I'm gonna be watching Victorias moves, so we know what we need to. All of you can stay with us until then if you like." She offered. I looked at Jake with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"Ok, we'll go pack our things. In the meantime, do you guys want to watch the kids so we can get it done quickly?" I asked knowing they'd say yes. They all nodded excitedly. I gave Jeremy and Bailey a quick hug, and kissed Kaylie on the head. I watched as Rosalie held Baileys hand, Emmett was holding Jeremy, and Alice was holding Kaylie. I smiled and grabbed Jakes hand and walked out to the car and hopped in.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

It took 3 hours to get everything loaded and we drove off to our new "home."


End file.
